


The Woodsmen

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, more or less, putting the beast into bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: Bethany Amell-Hawke gets lost on her first trip through the Brecilian Forest, and is met not by elves but by something else altogether...





	The Woodsmen

The Brecilian Forest was thick and deep, deep enough that simply stepping off of the path to avoid yet one more argument between Morrigan and Alistair in favor of pretending to take a piss somehow got Bethany Amell-Hawke lost within moments. She didn't start to panic until soft, barely heard noises alerted her to the fact that she was surrounded on all sides, a circle of werewolves closing around her fast.

The largest of the werewolves overtook her in three swift strides. Standing over her, it was a terror, a beast from legend, and Bethany recoiled, drawing her staff up in front of her face as she struggled to remember the words to her spells through the cloud of rising fear, but by then it was far too late.

Her hesitation cost her dearly.

Her staff was splintered and knocked away with an almost lazy snap of its jaws, flung away into the underbrush. The next thing she knew, the beast had ripped away her chainmail with a single swipe and then focused its attention on the rest of her clothes.

Bethany’s tunic and leggings were in bloody tatters by the time she was bare enough to the creature’s satisfaction. It, he, hadn't scored her deeply enough that serious injury was a concern, but the superficial wounds stung and bled as she was forced onto her hands and knees.

The werewolf was huge, several feet taller than her, and when he mounted her, her every sob brought her shoulders against his ribs. “This isn't happening,” she whispered desperately to herself as she felt something broad and blunt prod at her cunt. “This isn't happening, this isn't-”

The next moment, all of her breath was forced out of her in a rush as the werewolf shoved inside her with a single, powerful snap of its hips. Bethany let out a strangled scream of horror and fear and dug her nails deep into the dirt, mindlessly struggling to escape the onslaught.

The werewolf had no such hesitation, and proceeded to bury its cock deep inside her again and again and again, setting a rapidfire pace that made Bethany near choke on a scream. He was big, big enough that it felt like he was going to split her in two, and he was only going harder, faster, the longer it went on. The werewolf was panting harshly by her ear, ropes of drool dripping from his jaws onto her neck as he gripped her hips tight in clawed hands and pounded into her, yanking her back into every thrust.

It was almost too thick to fit fully into her, or so she'd have thought, but as it's assault went on and on and on, five thrusts becoming ten, twenty, as she grew more slick and started to push back to meet the creature’s thrusts, its cock started to slide into her more easily. The initial burning at the intrusions started to turn pleasant, good, better than that, and she found herself sobbing harshly for breath as she rocked herself back just as the creature slammed home, wringing a moan out of her.

The creature growled into her ear. It's claws flexed on her hips, not quite piercing the skin so much as securing its grip. That was all the warning she got before it shoved the swell of a knot she hadn't even known it had into her cunt.

Bethany’s moan was torn out of her, scraping her throat raw on the way out. She bucked back without thought, shoving herself back onto its knot until it was buried deep inside of her and the creature was seated to the hilt with a triumphant growl.

They ought to have been trapped together at this point, as her memories of farm dogs told her, but the werewolf was undeterred in its raw need to claim every inch of her before it was done. It pushed and pulled, growling softly to itself, until it's knot slipped free with a painful yank that made her bend low to the ground just as it was shoved back into her so that she near screamed at the shock of it, desperation and pain and lust making her hoarse. Then again, and again, and again, yanking her back and forth to impale her on its knot over and over until she could hardly breathe, hardly move except to roll her hips as much as she could to take it farther into herself.

Her hips creaked with how far apart her legs were spread, and it still didn't feel wide enough to admit the creature at her back, far enough for the wordless need she had to raise her ass in the air and to be taken every bit as roughly as she was.

The werewolf did not bite her, as she'd been afraid of at first, but it's claws scored thin lines over and around her hips and breasts and throat where it scrambled for purchase as it's end approached. She didn't know that's what it was at first, not until a final few, stuttering thrusts buried its knot deep inside her as it started to come. Warmth flooded inside her as the creature let out a sound that was a howl even as it was a moan.

Bethany’s head dropped to hang between her arms. She sucked in shaking breaths that turned to sobs as the full reality of the situation seeped back in. She had been raped by a werewolf, one whose cock was still lodged inside at this very moment. It felt unreal, impossible, and yet here she was with her ass in the air, legs spread wide for the creature. Her cunt ached from being sorely used, but also, she realized with growing shame, because her body desired more.

Bethany’s shoulders shook with her attempts to hold back her sobs, any sound that might provoke the werewolf into action as it's great head drew close to her shoulder and started to sniff. It was still locked tight inside her, and it didn't seem in any particular hurry to move away, growling when she shifted slightly to coil her legs under her in preservation to run. Bethany froze, panting through her nose as she started to hyperventilate.

They stayed like that for what felt like unbearable minutes, the two of them, long enough that her every attempt to hold back from crying failed and she started to shake, wracked with sobs. Long enough that when the werewolf finally withdrew from her, her limbs had fallen asleep and she was slow to react, but react she did. This might be her only chance. She tried to run, gripping at the dirt and leaves and scrabbling to her feet, but the werewolf easily overtook her in three strides, herding her back to where it had first taken her with snaps of its jaws and another deep, bass growl that left her cowering.

She didn't know why at first, her mind too clouded with terror and shame to process what was happening beyond the immediacy of her need to run, but when the beast started to circle her again and she saw a distinct flash of pink beneath its belly she realized why it had wanted her within easy reach.

It did not reach for her again, however. Instead, she was knocked roughly to the ground from behind by a second werewolf, this one smaller but by no means less intimidating as it started to seek out her cunt, prodding at her with an even fatter cock. This time, when the werewolf’s cock first pierced her cunt she could not hold back a low, throaty moan.

She was still sensitive from being taken the first time, overly so, and being stretched and filled again so soon felt unbelievable. Shame felt so far away, now, when she was being stuffed full of the most delicious friction she hadn't even known existed. She panted for it, bucked back to take every inch and more, hiccuping at the loss when it started to slow before she wanted it to, stuttering to its climax.

Warmth flooded her for a second time, and this time it felt like an almost luxurious sensation, even as she ached for more. She felt almost hollow, now that wasn't being fucked by beastman cock, and she looked up to more than one ready to make sure her discomfort lasted only as long as it took to figure out who was next in line.

The second werewolf withdrew from her with an unmistakeable pop as its cock slipped free, trailing thick strings of cum that dripped down her legs, making her shiver as the third stepped in. This one was making small noises in the back of its throat as it mounted her, deepening into an approving growl when she pushed back into the first few stuttering thrusts of its hips as it sought at her cunt.

When it finally shoved inside her Bethany couldn't hold back a moan, met by another, louder one at the werewolf’s second thrust, third and fourth and fifth blending together into desperation and need. It pounded into her mercilessly, with a relentless, hard pace that left her breathless and crying out. Her every limb was shaking as she rocked back into every snap of its hips with gasping sobs.

The werewolf grasped at her with clawed hands, scoring her hips with long drags of its claws that only lit a greater fire in her in the heat of the moment. It felt good, better, and as the third werewolf was replaced by a fourth, fifth, and sixth, it was impossible not to spread her legs as wide as she could and beg for more.

When finally they retreated, Bethany was a mess, bruised and bloodied and slick with cum that oozed from her puffy, gaping cunt. She lay there prone on the ground for some time afterward as her breath came back, shaking with nerves and the last lingering aftershocks as something new came crashing through the brush.

Bethany didn't have the energy to do more than push herself back up on on shaking hands before it emerged and she recognized her faithful mabari. “Oh, Cricket,” she started to laugh, only to stop when she saw Cricket’s tail start to wag when he lifted his nose in the air to take a big sniff. “Oh, no.”


End file.
